


the sunlight clasps the earth and the moonbeams kiss the sea

by guileheroine



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Slice of Life, Zutaraang Kink Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/pseuds/guileheroine
Summary: Zutaraang kisses of all colours - a collection of fluffy drabbles.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	the sunlight clasps the earth and the moonbeams kiss the sea

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Zutaraang Kink Bingo over on @zutaraangtastic, which I adapted to be a Kiss Bingo (mostly sfw, one or two are more suggestive) - drabbles and double drabbles, a prompt per 100 words. you can see my bingo sheet [here](https://guileheroine.tumblr.com/post/632180911991029760/the-sunlight-clasps-the-earth-and-the-moonbeams)! 
> 
> title from [this](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/50262/loves-philosophy) poem

**capture the avatar**

**** “Got him - !”

“ _ I’ve _ got him!”

They hit Aang like an airball spun off course at maximum speed.

His instant grin warps, tugged in two directions by the ridiculous assault. He isn’t sure who to call to first, so the laugh just catches in his throat until shock has subsided into relish. Oh,  _ this  _ game. 

“You know,” he snorts - Katara buried in his neck, Zuko tugging at his collar, their kisses melding into mumbles against his ears - “considering how I met you, Katara… Zuko, she probably had you beat here before you ever knew it.” 

“Shh -”

“Stay out of it, Aang.”

**aphrodisiac**

Knowing the Avatar was in town, the chef here - one of the fancier places on Capital Island that Zuko enjoyed frequenting - has worked his passionfig puree into a gourmet egg custard tart. 

Zuko’s been eating passionfigs by the crate since he was young. No way do they have the ‘stimulating properties’ Aang is claiming, brows waggling madly.

Katara giggles, indulging Aang as he scoops the custard onto his finger and feeds it to her. They’re on their third firewhiskey. She kisses his knuckle as it leaves her lips.

Zuko swallows. If they didn’t before, maybe passionfigs have certain properties now.

**airbending / earthbending**

“You’re ridiculous.” Katara made to shoo him off, but she was laughing as Aang’s mouth left her temple with an obnoxious  _ mwah!  _

She always found it amusing when he used an airball to lift himself up to comfortably kiss her forehead. They’d been playing catch-up with each other for a while now, Aang never maintaining his height lead for long, although Katara assured him that would change sooner than he expected. 

Aang wondered if a trick like this would work on Zuko, who’d shot up fast in the year after the war and was currently the tallest amongst them. So he mixed it up a little the next time he saw him, because his arms did tend to hurt from reaching up for hugs whenever they met.

“Aang!” Zuko gasped, caught between laughter and irritation once Aang had released him. “Don’t do that!”

“Oh, do what...” Aang patted off Zuko’s shoulder dismissively, smirking down at him.

“You just pulled the ground from under me…!”

“Oh, Zuko, you’ve really turned out to be quite the romantic.”

He bit his tongue immediately, though he still revelled in the moment. Zuko’s eyes rolled, and Aang found himself oddly relieved they didn’t meet his.

**praise kink**

Aang’s kisses punctuated Katara’s words as seamlessly as if they were working as one. They had always had a way of doing that.

Zuko was never more aware of it - more appreciative - than these breathtaking moments where he suddenly found himself the focus of their well-practised, joint,  _ full  _ attention. His eyes fell shut before it. Skin blazing, ears pricked - mind volleying between his senses like they were juggling it one to the other with natural fluency. 

The heat that spread where Aang’s mouth met his skin. Katara’s “you’re blushing so  _ beautifully _ ,” following in perfect turn, compounding the sensation beyond description.

**restraints**

“Will you stay still for one moment?”

Zuko’s voice materialised as Katara drifted into consciousness and yawned. She cleared her eyes in time to see Aang snort and slip out of reach of the good-morning embrace Zuko seemed to be offering.

Luckily, Aang settled right on the edge of her side of the bed, his back to her. Katara snuck her arm through both of his and pinned him to the spot. From the way his eyebrows jumped as he twisted, Aang had thought her still fast asleep.

“There.” She spoke to Zuko, who smirked and bent to kiss Aang. 

**masturbation / firebending**

Katara stood outside for a moment of quiet before bed, looking northward as ever. Today had been as busy as the last ten, long hours instructing the newest cohort of the tribe’s most promising healers. 

Had Aang and Zuko had a hectic day in the city, too? (Almost certainly they did.) She hoped it was the good kind of hectic, and they’d managed to get away from it in time for a tipple before bed. She wondered if they were getting away with sharing quarters too, and what they were going to do when they got up at the crack of dawn like loons - meditate, have tea, or chase each other around shirtless for a while and call it sparring. “And what move is that?” She’d snorted, one time when she walked into the yard to find Aang grinning with a fire dagger licking at his throat and Zuko’s arm dangerously close to his waistband.

Katara turned in. The arctic sunset lingered long, and she wasn’t  _ that  _ tired, not after that thought. Aang, Zuko. Lately she couldn’t say she missed one less than the other, so it was never a question of  _ whose  _ kisses she’d be imagining before she slept.

**dancing / instruction**

Slicing up another tartlet, Aang knew he’d be with his dessert plate for a while. It was only when he raised his head in preparation for a gigantic bite that he saw Zuko and Katara lingering on the dancefloor - her arms draped indulgently around his shoulders, face dangerously close to his neck.

Zuko caught his eye. Almost like he had been waiting for it. 

There was some tension hanging about him in a way that suddenly reminded Aang of his teenage self. Zuko hadn’t told him himself, but Aang knew he still felt some apprehension about keeping Katara’s time to himself. Especially when they were at a semi-public gala, and Katara was in the wine-induced mood that made her... less sensible to the appropriateness of her conduct.

Bubbling with mischief, Aang drew his free hand up and blew Zuko a reassuring kiss.

To his credit, Zuko’s features remained composed, though he did immediately glance around the room. If he was peeved, his gaze didn’t show it.

Aang smirked before nodding forward, as if to say,  _ pass it on _ .

Zuko stared hard. Now this was definitely a glare. Then, after another surreptitious glance, he pressed his lips into Katara’s hair, lightning-quick.

  
  
  



End file.
